Starting Over
by Mel. with blue and black wings
Summary: After the Last Hope! Starclan could not predict the end of the clans, only some cats make it out and they must find safer territory. But four warriors and a bunch of kits is not easy, mean while with all of the warrior's family gone, it would not go well


Fireclaw POV

I sat in front of the camp entrance, my ears pricked for any sign of danger in the midnight black forest. I was just appointed a warrior by Bramblestar and keeping watch outside the thorn barrier. My eye lids started drooping when I heard a leave crack under a paw, I yowled in alarm before a black and white bundle of fur crashed into me, teeth lunging for my throat.

A brown ball of fur ran into the badger,"Bramblestar!" I screeched. I now saw the other cats streaming from the dens and claws flashing."Protect the kits!" he meowed before heading back into the battle with the increasing number of badgers, I rocketed to the queens den and saw them battling three badgers, kits huddled in a corner.

An idea popped in my head as I ran around the den to the small space and, with my claws, tore a small hole in the brambles,"Kit! This way." The five kits,Clawkit, a fluffy white tom with brown and black stripes and small, sharp claws, his sister Goldenkit, a very light golden she-cat with beautiful blue eyes, Dapplekit, a brown she-cat with black flecks, Icekit, small she-cat with pure white fur and blue eyes, and Thrushkit, a brown long legged tom with black spots. All the kits quickly followed me out of the den and out of camp, avoiding the paws of cats and badgers.

I looked back from outside the barrier at the fighting cats,"I'm sorry" i whispered before leaving my parents, the queens, and my friends to probably be killed by the badgers."Come on kits." I meowed before picking up Goldenkit, the youngest and weakest, and quickly padding away from the territory and bringing every kit up a large tree with thick branches. I curled around the kits, so they would be safe, and fell into a light sleep."Where's Ivypool?" Clawpaw demanded in the morning.

I stretched my jaws with a yawn, all of the kits were awake and complaining,"I'm hungry." Goldenkit whispered. I stood off the thick bark,"I will be back soon kits, I will go find your mother. Stay here." All the kits nodded, too scared to argue. I hopped from the branch and walked through the flattened underbrush and shattered tree branches.I padded in to the camp"Oh no..."I said to myself before taking in the scene around me.

Dead and bloody cats lay in the clearing, none moving."No...No!" I screeching looking in all the dens,"Bramblestar! Jayfeather! Blossomfall! Foxleap! Rosepetal..." I found the bodies of the cats I loved and brought them into the clearing,"Why Starclan!"I yowled to the clear sky. I soon composed myself and trotted back to the tree,"Kits! Come down, we're going to Moonstone."

I yowled before the kits jumped down one by one. They followed me without question, in a trans by the flattened clearings. We traveled until moon high when we finally reached the pool."Kits stay here."I meowed before licking up some water and falling into a deep sleep. i woke up in a large clearing with short green grass, where Bramblestar, Foxleap, Blossomfall, Jayfeather, Rosepetal, Squirrelflight, Firestar and Leafpool stood in front of me.

"What happened!" I demanded. "We don't know, but we know that you have to save the clans." Leafpool gently meowed,"but there and four clans!" Rosepetal stepped forward and nudged my shoulder," Don't worry, the others will be here soon, but first you must get your nine lives if you are to lead the kittens. With this live I give you love, use it for cats you care for."

She stepped back as Foxleap took her place,"With this life I give you courage. Use it well in defense of your Clan." Blossomfall took her mate's spot."With this life, I give you protection. Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits."

Next was Jayfeather, who could finally see,"With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself."

Leafpool padded up next to her kit,"With this life I give you hope. Even on the darkest night, it will be there, waiting for you."

Firestar trotted up to me,"With this life I give you trust. Believe in your Clan and in yourself. Never doubt that you know the right path to take."

Last was Bramblestar,"Welcome, Fireclaw. I always knew you would make a great leader one day. With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code. I hail you by your new name, Firestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." All of the cats cheered,"Firestar! Firestar!"

I woke up from the dream with kittens jumping on me,"Off!" the kits quickly ran."Kits! We have to wait here for the other cats." They settled down,"Let me tell you a story of the great journey." the kits settled in front of me as we waiting for the other clans, or what was left if them.

* * *

**Sorry if this made no sence! me and my friend make our own clans and I wanted to make a story with it so, here! Firestar is kit of Blossomfall and Foxleap, Clawkit and Goldenkit are Ivypool and Toadstep's kits, Dapplekit is Mousewhisker and Icecloud's daughter and Icekit and Thrushkit is Bumblestripe and Dovewing's kits.**


End file.
